Blue Eyes
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas erhält unerwartet einen Brief von seiner Mutter


BLUE EYES  
  
By Kiddo  
  
  
  
Information des Authors: seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger, Darwin, Lawrence Wolenczak.. gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mal ehrlich, wer würde mir hierfür schon etwas bezahlen wollen?  
  
Ich habe auch keine Rechte an dem Lied Blue Eyes. Es stammt von Elton John. Meine Geschichte spielt während der ersten Staffel und mit der Crew der ersten Staffel. Die letzte Folge der ersten Staffel ist nie geschehen.  
  
Für meine Geschichte habe ich einige Sachen der ersten Staffel geändert. Captain Bridgers Sohn Robert starb vor circa 17 Jahren und auch Lucas Mutter ist tot. Die anderen Veränderungen werden euch schon auffallen ;-)  
  
Ach ja, von Medizin habe ich nur wenig Ahnung. Deshalb könnte ich da einige Sachen falsch geschrieben haben. Aber wer weiß, wie 2018 alles so ist?  
  
Über Feedback freue ich mich wie immer riesig!  
  
Feedback an: Alfirim@gmx.de  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue Eyes baby's got blue eyes  
  
Like a deep blue sea  
  
On a blue blue day  
  
Blue eyes baby's got blue eyes  
  
When the morning comes  
  
I'll be far away  
  
And I say  
  
  
  
Blue eyes holding back the tears  
  
Holding back the pain  
  
Baby's got blue eyes  
  
And she's alone again  
  
  
  
Blue eyes baby's got blue eyes  
  
Like a clear blue sky  
  
Watching over me  
  
Blue eyes ooh I love blue eyes  
  
When I'm by her side  
  
Where I long to be  
  
I will see  
  
  
  
Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
  
Laughing in the rain  
  
Baby's got blue eyes  
  
And I am home and I am home again  
  
  
  
Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
  
Laughing in the rain  
  
Baby's got blue eyes  
  
  
  
And I am home again  
  
  
  
Die Senior Crew der seaQuest sitzt in der Mess Hall an einem Tisch und unterhält sich beim essen.  
  
Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie eine Überraschungsparty zu Lucas 16 Geburtstag gefeiert. Der Teenager hatte sich sehr darüber gefreut und war völlig ahnungslos gewesen.  
  
Lt. Benjamin Krieg schaut Lucas an und fragt: "Hey, was hast du eigentlich von deinem Vater geschenkt bekommen?"  
  
Lucas schluckt einen Bissen herunter, dann antwortet er. "Nichts .Er überweist mir, wenn er daran denkt, Geld. Diesmal hat er es wieder vergessen."  
  
Tim O'Neill ist geschockt. "Er vergisst den Geburtstag von seinem einzigen Sohn. Das ist ja hart. Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle darüber aufregen!"  
  
"Hey Tim, reg dich nicht auf. Das ist es nicht wert. Für meinen Vater ist das ganz normal. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran!" Sagt Lucas und streicht sich eine blonde Haarsträhne, die ihm vor seinen blauen Augen hängt, aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Captain Bridger schaut Lucas prüfend an. "Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?"  
  
Lucas überlegt, was sollte er jetzt sagen. Er hatte es den anderen bis jetzt nie erzählt und inzwischen kannten sie sich schon ein paar Monate, wie würden sie reagieren? "Meine Mum ist tot. Sie starb als ich 10 war."  
  
Die Crew ist sprachlos. Das hatten sie nicht gewusst. Lucas hatte nie eine Andeutung gemacht.  
  
Dr. Westphalen fragt: "Warum hast du uns das nie erzählt?"  
  
Lucas blickt auf seinen Teller. "Das ist nicht unbedingt etwas, was ich überall herum posaune. Außerdem hat bis jetzt auch nie jemand gefragt."  
  
Miguel Ortis nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas. "Wie ist deine Mutter gestorben?"  
  
Lucas schluckt. "Sie war krank. Zwei Jahre vor ihrem Tot hatte man die Krankheit diagnostiziert. Leider konnte man nicht viel für sie tun. Die letzte Zeit war sie nur noch im Krankenhaus. Ich bin jeden Tag vor oder nach der Schule hin. Mein Vater hat sie kein einziges Mal besucht!" Der letzte Satz klingt sehr vorwurfsvoll. "Wenigstens haben sie sich zum Schluss nicht mehr gestritten. Manchmal hab ich mir aber auch zu den Zeiten zurück gesehnt in denen sie es taten. Denn das hätte bedeutet, dass es ihr gut geht." Lucas steht auf. "Ich geh jetzt, ich hab ein Programm am Computer laufen, dass jetzt fertig sein müsste."  
  
Erst als der Teenager verschwunden ist, unterhalten sich die anderen wieder.  
  
"Er tut mir echt leid. Ich kann gut verstehen, warum er es uns nicht erzählt hat. Lucas gehört zu den Leuten, die Mitleid nicht mögen." Sagt Kathrin Hitchcock.  
  
Die anderen nicken ihr zu. Alle kannten den Jungen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nur gegangen war, weil ihm das Gespräch zu nah gegangen war. Lucas zeigte nicht gerne zu starke Gefühle in der Öffentlichkeit.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag, sitzt ein grossteil der Senior Crew wieder beim essen. Benjamin Krieg kommt in die Mess Hall und fängt an, ein paar Briefe zu verteilen. Er stellt sich neben Lucas: "Oh Lucas, ein Brief für dich, ich dachte, du bekommst nur Emails?"  
  
Lucas nimmt den Brief entgegen und öffnet ihn. In dem Brief befindet sich noch ein zweiter Brief auf dem sein Name steht. Der Teen schaut sich die Handschrift an und wird plötzlich Kalkweiß.  
  
Captain Bridger fällt sofort die Veränderung in dem jungen Computergenie auf. "Lucas, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
Lucas schüttelt den Kopf. "Das..., das ist die Handschrift von meiner Mutter!"  
  
Bridger und die anderen sind genauso überrascht wie Lucas, damit hätte keiner gerechnet. Der Teenager starrt den Brief an. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Woher kam jetzt dieser Brief?  
  
"Entschuldigt mich bitte." Er steht auf und verläst die Mess Hall, dabei starrt er immer noch auf den Brief.  
  
Captain Bridger steht auch auf. "Ich gehe ihm nach und schau mal nach ihm!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen legt ihre Hand auf Bridgers Arm. "Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du ihn jetzt allein läst. Wenn du einen Brief von Carol bekommen würdest, währest du sicherlich auch gerne allein."  
  
Nathan setzt sich wieder hin. "Du hast Recht, es ist nur, irgendwie hab ich ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache und ich mach mir Sorgen um Lucas!"  
  
  
  
Der blonde Teenager sitzt in seiner Kabine auf seinem Bett und starrt immer noch den Brief an. Er hat Angst davor den Brief zu öffnen. Was würde darin stehen?  
  
10 Minuten später ringt er sich endlich durch den Brief zu öffnen.  
  
  
  
An meinen über alles geliebten Sohn Lucas,  
  
wenn du diesen Brief ließt, bin ich bereits tot, Ich hoffe es geht dir gut.  
  
Ich habe einen Anwalt damit beauftragt, dir diesen Brief zu deinem 16 Geburtstag zu schicken.  
  
16 Jahre alt, du bist jetzt schon fast ein erwachsener Mann.  
  
Mit deiner Schulausbildung bist du sicherlich auch schon fertig, so intelligent wie du immer warst.  
  
Ich würde dich so gerne sehen und in den Arm nehmen, aber leider ist mir das nicht mehr möglich.  
  
Du wunderst dich sicherlich über meinen Brief. Ich schreibe dir, weil ich dir etwas wichtiges sagen muss, damals warst du noch zu jung dafür. Aber ich möchte, dass du es erfährst und ich glaube, Lawrence würde es dir nicht von sich aus erzählen.  
  
Ich hoffe du und Lawrence seit nach meinem Tot besser Miteinander ausgekommen und die Kluft zwischen euch hat sich nicht noch mehr vergrößert.  
  
Was ich dir mit diesem Brief sagen will, ist dass Lawrence nicht dein leiblicher Vater ist. Ich hatte vor mehr als 17 Jahren eine Affäre mit einem verheirateten Mann. Ich war damals auch schon mit Lawrence verheiratet. Ich war damals so unglücklich und unzufrieden mit meinem Leben. Ähnlich erging es dem Mann, den ich damals kennen gelernt habe. Er hatte einen großen Verlust erlitten und wir trösteten uns gegenseitig.  
  
Nachdem die Tagung auf der wir uns kennen lernten zuende war, sahen wir uns nie wieder.  
  
Ich hab ihm nie von dir erzählt, ich wollte nicht seine Ehe zerstören, außerdem war ich auch egoistisch, ich wollte dich für mich ganz alleine und nicht mit ihm teilen.  
  
Inzwischen bereue ich diesen Entschluss! Dein wirklicher Vater Und du, ihr würdet gut miteinander auskommen. Ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen und hast die Möglichkeit ihn einmal kennen zu lernen.  
  
Frag Lawrence wer dein Vater ist, er weiß es, er wird dir sicherlich den Namen geben. Ich möchte dir nicht einfach einen Namen hier hin schreiben  
  
Wie du siehst, Lawrence wusste von meiner Affäre. Ich bat ihm  
  
die Scheidung an, aber er lehnte es ab. Er wollte keinen Skandal in der Öffentlichkeit, na ja, du weißt ja wie er ist. Deshalb hat er dich auch als seinen Sohn angenommen, niemand sollte etwas erfahren.  
  
Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dir das alles nicht selbst sagen konnte, aber du warst noch so jung damals und ich hatte Angst, dass du es nicht verstehst oder auf mich sauer seien würdest.  
  
Bitte verzeih mir. Ich liebe dich und bin unheimlich stolz auf dich!  
  
Deine dich liebende Ma Cynthia  
  
  
  
Lucas sitzt wie versteinert da, die Tränen laufen ihm über das Gesicht. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Was sollte er jetzt tun, wie sollte er jetzt reagieren?  
  
Nein, er war nicht sauer. Seine Ma hatte Recht, damals hätte er es wahrscheinlich noch nicht verstanden. In Lucas Kopf purzeln die Gedanken durcheinander. Sein Vater war nicht sein biologischer Vater.  
  
Sein ganzes Leben hatte er mit einer Lüge gelebt!  
  
War dies alles der Grund, warum er ein so schlechtes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater hatte?  
  
Lucas steht auf und geht ins Bad. Er hält sein Gesicht unter den Wasserstrahl. Er wollte nicht total verheult zu dem Captain gehen.  
  
  
  
Etwas später klopft der Teenager mit den blauen Augen an die Tür der Capitänskajüte.  
  
"Herein!" Ertönt die freundliche Stimme des Captain.  
  
"Captain? Haben sie kurz zeit?"  
  
Der Captain nickt mit dem Kopf und zeigt auf einen leeren Stuhl. "Natürlich Lucas, setz dich doch." Nathan Bridger merkt sofort das Lucas sehr angespannt ist. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Lucas setzt sich auf den Stuhl und schaut den Captain unsicher an. "Mh..., ja. Ich wollte Fragen, ob ich ein paar Tagefrei haben könnte, es gibt da etwas was ich unbedingt erledigen muss."  
  
Captain Bridger schaut Lucas in die Augen, in Lucas Augen spiegelt sich die Wichtigkeit der Frage. Lucas Augen verirrten ihm immer so viel. In ihnen konnte er immer erkennen, in welcher Stimmung der Teenager war. "Hat es etwas mit dem Brief den du bekommen hast zu tun?" Lucas nickt bloß mit dem Kopf. "Okay, du kannst ein paar Tage frei haben, aber meld dich öfters mal bei mir, damit ich mir keine Sorgen mache, okay?" Lucas nickt wieder mit dem Kopf. "Okay, dann ist das abgemacht. Du kannst den Stinger nehmen. Wann willst du los fahren?"  
  
"Ich wollte morgen früh los, natürlich nur, wenn das für sie in Ordnung ist."  
  
Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf. "Selbstverständlich! Du weißt, wenn etwas ist, meine Tür und mein Ohr sind immer offen für dich!"  
  
Lucas lächelt. "Danke! Ich geh dann jetzt mal packen."  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag kommt Lucas in dem Haus seines Vaters an. Den Brief seiner Mutter kannte er inzwischen auswendig, so oft hatte er ihn schon gelesen!  
  
Lucas betritt das Haus. Lawrence Wolenczak ist an der Arbeit, gestern hatte Lucas noch der Sekretärin seines Vaters bescheid gegeben, dass er kommen würde.  
  
Der Teenager stellt seine Tasche ab und geht in das Büro seines Vaters. Vor einem großen Bild bleibt er stehen. Vorsichtig schiebt er das Familienportrait zur Seite. Ein Seif kommt zum Vorschein. In diesen Seif bewarte Lawrence einige Wertgegenstände und wichtige Dokumente auf.  
  
Lucas hatte schon vor einigen Jahren die Kombination herausgefunden, für ihn war schließlich kein Computercode eine große Herausforderung. Damals hatte er jeden Code geknackt der ihm in die Hände viel.  
  
Zögernd gibt er den Code für den Seif ein. Er wollte eigentlich nicht in den Sachen seines Vaters herumwühlen, aber dass musste jetzt leider sein.  
  
Als der Seif sich öffnet, nimmt Lucas eine Akte heraus und durchblättert sie Sorgfältig, endlich findet er dass, wonach er gesucht hat. Die Kopie seiner Geburtsurkunde.  
  
In der Zeile, in der normalerweise der Name des Vaters steht, steht nichts.  
  
Enttäuscht klappt er die Akte wieder zu und legt sie zurück in den Seif. Zum Schluss schließt er den Seif und schiebt wieder das Bild davor.  
  
Nun konnte ihn nur noch sein Vater weiterhelfen. Hoffentlich konnte er ihm den Namen des Mannes geben, mit dem seine Mutter eine Affäre gehabt hatte.  
  
  
  
Der Tag schien sich wie eine Ewigkeit hinzuziehen als Lucas auf seinen Vater wartete.  
  
  
  
Um neun Uhr Abends hört Lucas endlich etwas an der Haustür und rennt sofort die Treppe herunter.  
  
Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak schaut ihn völlig überrascht an. "Lucas, was machst du den hier? Warum bist du nicht auf der seaQuest?"  
  
"Hat deine Sekretärin dir nicht ausgerichtet, dass ich für ein paar Tage hier her kommen würde?"  
  
Lawrence Wolenczak fällt erst jetzt wieder das Gespräch mit seiner Sekretärin ein. "Oh doch, entschuldige, ich hatte es bloß vergessen. Du weißt ja, wie viel ich immer zu tun habe."  
  
Lucas verzieht das Gesicht. Das ist so typisch für ihn denkt der Teenager. Alles was ihn betraf schien sein Vater im nu wieder zu vergessen. Ein wunder das er sich überhaupt an seinen Namen erinnerte!  
  
"Aber sag mal, was machst du überhaupt hier?" Lawrence geht in die Küche und Lucas folgt ihm.  
  
"Ich bin hier, weil ich etwas mit dir bereden will."  
  
Lawrence schaut auf die Uhr. "Gut, aber mach es schnell, ich muss gleich wieder weg und möchte mir nur sehr ungern verspäten."  
  
Lucas holt einmal tief Luft. "Ich hab gestern einen Brief von Ma bekommen."  
  
Der berühmte Wissenschaftler erstarrt in seiner Bewegung. "Du hast was?"  
  
"Ich habe einen Brief von Ma bekommen. Ein Anwalt hatte ihn für mich aufgehoben und jetzt abgeschickt. Im Brief steht, dass du nicht mein Biologischer Vater bist. Ist das wahr?" Ein paar tiefblaue Augen starren Lawrence fragend an.  
  
"Ja, es stimmt. Cynthia hat mich betrogen und du warst das Ergebnis davon. Sie hat mich einfach hintergangen. Und das obwohl ich so viel für sie getan habe!"  
  
Lucas denkt an früher zurück und ärger steigt in ihm hoch. "Was hast du schon für sie getan? Ihr habt euch doch immer nur Angeschrieen! Du hast sie kein einziges Mal im Krankenhaus besucht. Kein Mal! Weißt du, was du ihr alles angetan hast?"  
  
Lawrence schaut Lucas wütend an. "Ich hatte keine Zeit! Ich hatte wichtigere Sachen zu tun! Und überhaupt, schrei mich gefälligst nicht so an!"  
  
Lucas rümpft die Nase. "Wichtigeres? Das ich nicht lache! Nichts kann so wichtig sein wie die letzten Tage ihres Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen. Du hast sie einfach abgeschoben und vergessen!"  
  
"Ich habe keine Lust schon wieder mit dir zu streiten!" Dr. Wolenczak dreht Lucas denn Rücken zu und schenkt sich etwas zu trinken ein.  
  
Lucas weiß das dieser Streit zu nichts führt, so würde er nie eine ehrliche Antwort bekommen. "Wer ist mein Biologischer Vater?"  
  
Lawrence Wolenczak schaut den Jungen finster an. "Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir das Verraten würde. Die Affäre deiner Mutter hat mein Leben versaut! Ich wollte nie Kinder. Außerdem, wenn du doch so schlau bist, finde es selbst heraus!"  
  
Lucas schaut den älteren Mann bettelnd an. "Bitte, sag mir den Namen! Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sonst jemals erfahren könnte. Bitte! Wenn ich dir irgendetwas bedeute, dann sag es mir."  
  
Lawrence schaut Lucas abfällig an. "Nein! Werde doch unglücklich, genau wie ich es bin, schließlich hast du mein Leben versaut!"  
  
Dies trieft den blonden Teenager hart, erneut steigt in ihm der ärger hoch. "Na toll, dass ist so typisch für dich! Nur weil du unglücklich bist, willst du dass alle anderen es auch so geht. Du bist so egoistisch!"  
  
Dr. Wolenczak macht einen Schritt auf Lucas zu und holt mit der Hand aus. Bevor Lucas auch nur irgendeine Chance hat sich wegzudrehen trifft ihn die Ohrfeige. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen schaut er Lawrence entsetzt und Angsterfüllt an. Sie hatten nie ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt, sie hatten sich immer gestritten oder gegenseitig ignoriert. Mit so etwas hätte Lucas aber nie gerechnet. Egal wie schlecht ihr Verhältnis gewesen war, Lawrence hatte nie eine Hand gegen ihn erhoben. Es war, als ob nun auch das letzte bisschen Respekt zerstört worden wäre. Lucas hält sich geschockt die Hand an die Wange.  
  
"Schau mich nicht so entsetzt an! Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben!" Dr. Wolenczak schaut auf seine goldene Armbanduhr. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wenn ich wiederkomme erwarte ich dass du hier verschwunden bist. Sieh zu wo du deinen nächsten Urlaub verbringst, hier jedenfalls nicht. Ich brauche dich nicht in meinem Leben. Ich habe mit deiner Mutter schon vor vielen Jahren abgeschlossen. Jetzt tue ich es auch mit dir! Lass dich hier nicht mehr Blicken!" Erhobenen Hauptes verläst er die Küche, nimmt seinen Mantel und verkäst dann das Haus.  
  
Einen Moment lang steht Lucas wie versteinert da, dann rennt er die lange Treppe hoch und schmeißt sich auf sein Bett. Tränen laufen ihm über das Gesicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob die ganze Welt über ihm zusammenbrechen würde. Im Moment vermisst er die seaQuest so stark wie noch nie zufuhr in seinem Leben.  
  
Nach einer weile steht der Teenager langsam auf und geht in das Bad, dass zu seinem Zimmer dazu gehört.  
  
Lucas schaut in den Spiegel. Die Stelle, an der ihn die Ohrfeige getroffen hatte, war immer noch deutlich zu erkennen. Nach einiger Zeit löst er sich von seinem Spiegelbild, klatscht sich etwas Wasser in das verheulte Gesicht und geht dann wieder die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Am Vidphone gibt er die Nummer der seaQuest ein. Tim O'Neill meldet sich.  
  
"Hi Tim, kannst du mich bitte mit dem Captain verbinden?"  
  
"Klar Lucas, einen Moment bitte."  
  
  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später erscheint das Bild des Captain auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
"Hi Kiddo, wie geht es dir? Bist du gut angekommen?"  
  
Lucas nicht bestätigend mit dem Kopf. "Ich wollte nur bescheid geben, dass ich doch noch heute Abend zurück zur seaQuest kommen werde."  
  
Nathan Bridger wusste schon von dem Augenblick an, an dem Lucas Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm erschienen war, dass irgendetwas überhaupt nicht mit dem Jungen Stimmte. Außerdem war die eine Hälfte seiner Wange leicht gerötet und seine blauen Augen sahen verheult aus. Aber fürs erste entscheidet sich Captain Bridger im Moment keine Fragen zu stellen. Dies hatte noch Zeit, bis er mit dem Jungen von Angesicht zu Angesicht sprechen konnte. Wenn Lawrence Lucas etwas angetan hatte, er würde er bitter bereuen. Lucas war ihm so wichtig, er konnte nicht zulassen das ihm irgendetwas zu Stoss. "Okay, dann bis heute Abend."  
  
"Ja, ciau!" Lucas druckt auf einen Knopf der das Gespräch beendet. Er war froh, dass der Captain keine Fragen gestellt hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Captain es später noch tun würde. Bridger war kein Mensch, der sich mit so einen Gespräch zu Frieden gab, außerdem wusste er merkwürdiger weise immer genau wie er sich fühlte. Das war schon fast unheimlich!  
  
Lucas holt seine Tasche, ruft sich ein Taxi und verläst das große Haus.  
  
  
  
Später am Abend sitzt Lucas in seiner Kabine auf seinem Bett. In der Hand hält er ein Foto von sich und seiner Mutter.  
  
Es klopft an die Tür.  
  
"Herein!"  
  
Captain Bridger betritt die Kabine des Computergenies. "Hey Kiddo, wie geht's?"  
  
"Gut, wieso?"  
  
Nathan Bridger setzt sich neben den Teenager und dreht sich zu ihm. "Du siehst nicht so aus als ob es dir gut geht. Möchtest du reden?"  
  
Lucas überlegt einen Augenblick. Er musste mit irgendjemanden darüber reden und der Captain war genau die richtige Person dafür. Er würde ihm genau zu hören und ihn auch nicht verurteilen. "Sie wissen ja, ich hab einen Brief von meiner Ma bekommen." Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf. "In dem Brief stand, dass mein Vater, gar nicht mein Biologischer Vater ist. Deshalb bin ich nach Hause. Ich hab meinen Vater danach gefragt, er hat mir erzählt das es war ist. Aber den Namen von meinem wirklichen Vater wollte er mir leider nicht verraten. In meiner Geburtsurkunde steht auch nichts. Da ist bloß eine leere Zeile. Ich wüsste gerne den Namen. Ich erwarte nichts von ihm. Ich würde es einfach nur gerne wissen und ihn kennen lernen."  
  
Der Captain nickt mit dem Kopf. Mit so einer Geschichte hatte er nicht von Lucas gerechnet. Er wusste das Lucas Dr. Wolenczak überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah. Aber er war davon ausgegangen, dass Lucas von ihm diese außergewöhnliche Intelligenz hatte. Dr. Wolenczak war schließlich im Bereich der Forschung weltberühmt. "Ich kann gut verstehen, dass du gerne wissen würdest wer dein Vater ist. Gibt es niemanden außer Dr. Wolenczak der es wissen könnte?"  
  
Lucas schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht das ich wüsste. Ma hat geschrieben, dass nicht einmal mein Biologischer Vater etwas davon weiß. Bei uns in der Familie wird nicht viel an die große Glocke gehängt. Es darf ja nicht negatives in die Öffentlichkeit geraten, dass könnte ja dem Ruf des berühmten Dr. Wolenczak schaden!" Bei der letzten Bemerkung verzieht Lucas das Gesicht.  
  
Nathan sieht, das der Junge versucht seine Gefühle zurück zu Halten. Aber wie immer konnte er in Lucas Augen lesen, was in dem jungen vorging. Lucas hatte gelernt, wenn nötig keine Gefühle in seinem Gesicht zu zeigen, dies konnte einer Maske gleichen, aber seine Augen, sie hatten es nie gelernt. Jemand der Lucas nicht kannte würde dies nicht bemerken, wer ihn aber gut kannte, konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen entschlüsseln. Für Captain Bridger waren diese Augen wie ein offenes Buch.  
  
Lucas Blick fällt auf einen Gegenstand, den er in der Hand hält. Nathans Blick folgt dem des Teenagers. "Was hast du da?"  
  
Lucas hält das Foto dem Captain hin, was dieser entgegen nimmt. "Ein Foto von mir und meiner Ma. Damals war ich 8. Kurz darauf hat man ihre Krankheit diagnostiziert."  
  
Bridger ist wie gelähmt. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Cynthia war Lucas Mutter. Jetzt wusste er, warum ihm Lucas immer so bekannt vorgekommen war, warum er ein inneres Band zwischen sich und dem Jungen fühlte!  
  
Lucas fällt die Veränderung in dem Captain auf. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
Nathan reizt sich zusammen, er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, nicht bevor Gewissheit hatte. "Sie ist sehr hübsch! Du siehst ihr sehr, sehr ähnlich."  
  
Der Teenager lächelt, das ist das erste Mal, das er während des Gesprächs lächelte. "Das haben mir schon sehr viele Leute gesagt. Über meinen Vater hingegen hat das noch niemand gesagt. Tja, ich schätze ich weiß jetzt auch warum."  
  
Captain Bridger gibt dem Jungen das Foto zurück. "Du hast wirklich gar keinen Anhaltspunkt?"  
  
"Nein, leider nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass meine Ma ihn auf einer Konferenz kennen gelernt hat und genau wie sie damals verheiratet war. Nach der Konferenz hat sie ihn nie wieder gesehen. Ich habe versucht herauszubekommen wer damals alles auf der Konferenz war." Bridger hält den Atem an. "Leider ohne Ergebnis. Entwerder gab es keine Teilnehmerliste, oder sie ging verloren. Ich hab deshalb schon das ganze Internex durchsucht!"  
  
"Weißt du, warum sie dem Mann damals nichts erzählt hat?" Bei Captain Bridger meldet sich langsam sein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Lucas so ausfragt.  
  
Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. "Im Brief stand, dass sie seine Ehe nicht zerstören wollte. Na ja, außerdem wollte Lawrence natürlich auch keinen Skandal. Ich sag ja, nichts Negatives an die Öffentlichkeit. Deshalb haben sie sich auch nie scheiden lassen. Aber ich glaube, dass es für beide das bessere gewesen wäre. Ich verstehe nicht, warum meine Mutter das alles mit sich machen lassen hat."  
  
"Die Frage kann sie dir wahrscheinlich nur selber beantworten. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst vor der Scheidung und später als sie krank wurde, war sie sicher froh, dass du durch Dr. Wolenczak abgesichert seien würdest."  
  
Lucas zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und schaut den Captain ungläubig an. "Abgesichert? Wir haben uns nur gestritten! Oder er tat so, als ob ich nicht existieren würde. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und wir wären uns an die Gurgel gegangen!"  
  
Captain Bridger ist beunruhigt, ihm fällt Lucas gerötete Wange wieder ein. "Lucas, hat dich dein Vater jemals geschlagen?"  
  
Lucas weicht dem Blick des Captain aus und überlegt einen Augenblick. Schließlich schaut er den Captain wieder an. "Wir haben uns heute gestritten. Auf eine Bemerkung von mir hat er mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Das war das erste Mal das er so etwas getan hat. Er hat sich noch nicht einmal dafür entschuldigt. Zu guter letzt hat er mich auch noch herausgeworfen. Er möchte nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben! Er hat sich nicht einmal entschuldigt!"  
  
Nathan sieht, dass Lucas zutiefst verletzt ist. Er nimmt den jungen in den Arm, kurz darauf spürt er, wie sein Hemd nass wird. Lucas weint. "Schon okay Kiddo, lass es raus, lass es alles raus!" Nathan fühlt sich schuldig. Hier saß er nun und hörte was sein Sohn alles durchgemacht hatte. Sein Sohn! Lucas war sein Sohn! Es war wirklich ein großer Zufall, dass sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Hätte Dr. Wolenczak damals gewusst, dass er der Captain der seaQuest werden würde, hätte er Lucas bestimmt nicht auf die seaQuest gesteckt. Und später hatte er Lucas nicht einfach wieder runter nehmen können, ohne dass es große Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Wie sollte er Lucas sagen, dass er sein Vater war? So etwas konnte man ja nicht zwischen Tür und Angel machen.  
  
Lucas hört auf zu weinen. Er schämte sich, dass er einfach so vor dem Captain geweint hatte. "Ist schon okay Kiddo. Kein Grund zum schämen, wir alle müssen mal weinen. Das ist gut für die Seele!"  
  
"Seien sie mir jetzt bitte nicht böse, aber ich glaube, ich wäre jetzt gerne allein!"  
  
Nathan steht auf. "Kein Problem! Wenn etwas ist, du weißt wo du mich finden kannst." Der Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ja, danke!"  
  
Nathan verläst nachdenklich die Kabine des Teenagers. Wie sollte er Lucas sagen, dass er sein Vater war?  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen sitzt Lucas mit Benjamin Krieg in der Mess Hall und ist am Frühstücken. Die ganze Zeit ist Lucas schon sehr nachdenklich. Der Teenager machte einen traurigen und deprimierten Eindruck auf Benjamin. Der Lt. entschließt sich, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. "Hey Lucas, ich muss heute Vormittag eine bestandsaufnahe von einigen Ersatzteilen machen. Hast du Zeit mir dabei zuhelfen? Zu zweit wird das bestimmt viel lustiger!"  
  
Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. "Klar kein Problem!" Der Teenager hofft, dass ihn das, auf andere Gedanken bringen wird.  
  
  
  
30 Minuten später sind Ben und Lucas in einem kleinen Raum im B Deck und zählen Ersatzteile. Eher gesagt Lucas zählt und der Lt. trägt alles in eine Liste ein.  
  
"Okay, wie viele Elektronikmodule haben wir noch?"  
  
Der Teenager schaut den Lt. fragend an. "Weiß ich nicht und ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer wo die hier sein könnten. Du konntest ruhig ab und zu hier unten aufräumen!"  
  
"Hey, ich weiß genau wo was ist, außerdem, deine Kabine sieht auch nicht besser aus!"  
  
Lucas schaut den Lt. belustigt an. "Ben, das ist was ganz anderes. In meiner Kabine muss ich mich nur zurechtfinden. Hier unten dagegen, müssen alle an die Ersatzteile kommen.  
  
Außerdem das mit meiner Kabine ist doch Absicht. Hast du schon mal den Spruch gehört `nur ein Genie beherrscht das Chaos`?"  
  
Lt. Krieg nickt mit dem Kopf und fängt an zu lachen. "Aha, mit deiner Kabine stellst du also da, dass du ein Genie bist."  
  
Lucas stimmt in das Lachen des Lt. ein. "Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst, dann ja. Also, wo sind jetzt die Module?"  
  
Ben Krieg zeigt auf ein Regal. "Da oben, in dem grünen Karton."  
  
"Na toll, da komm ich nicht dran!"  
  
Benjamin grinst über das ganze Gesicht. "Nimm doch 'nen Stuhl du Genie!"  
  
"Ach nee, darauf wäre ich jetzt nie gekommen!" Lucas nimmt einen Stuhl und stellt ihn vor das Regal. Zum Schluss klettert er noch selber darauf und schaut in den Karton.  
  
Auf einmal geht ein riesiger Ruck durch das U-Boot und es bekommt plötzlich schräg Lage. Lucas fällt vom Stuhl und knallt auf den harten Boden.  
  
Lt. Krieg wird mit dem Kopf an die Wand geschleudert und geht Bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
Bevor Lucas auch nur eine Chance hat aufzustehen, sieht er das Regal auf sich zukommen. Schützend hält er den linken Arm vor sein Gesicht, ein ungläubiger schmerz durchfährt ihn, dann wird alles um ihn herum schwarz.  
  
  
  
Auf der Brücke herrscht Aufregung. Captain Bridger schaut seinen Commander an. "Bericht! Warum haben wir Schräglage?"  
  
Co. Ford schaut auf einen Computer. "Es schaut so aus, als ob die eine Seite der Ballasttanks defekt ist. Der ganze Ballast ist auf einmal heraus gespült worden!"  
  
Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. " Gleichen sie die Ballasttanks aus, damit wir wieder ruhig im Wasser liegen."  
  
Commander Ford gibt den Befehl in den Computer ein. Wenig später liegt das Boot wieder gerade im Wasser.  
  
"Lt. O'Neill palen sie die Krankenstation an und informieren sie sich ob jemand verletzt wurden ist."  
  
Nachdem Tim O'Neill den Auftrag des Captain erledigt hat, informiert er ihn. "Captain, es gibt 5 leicht Verletzte, nichts Schlimmes."  
  
Bridger wendet sich an Lt. Co. Kathrin Hitchcock. "Stellen sie ein Team zusammen, das die Ballasttanks untersuchen soll! Mister O'Neill palen sie Lucas an, er soll sich mal das Computersystem ganz genau ansehen. Wir müssen den Fehler finden!"  
  
Tim O'Neill nimmt den Befehl entgegen, kurz darauf wendet er sich an den Captain. "Captain, ich habe es jetzt drei mal versucht, aber ich kann Lucas einfach nicht erreichen. Er antwortet nicht!"  
  
In Captain Bridger steigt ein ungutes Gefühl auf. "Versuchen sie es bitte erneut. Ich schaue inzwischen in seiner Kabine nach."  
  
  
  
Langsam kommt Benjamin Krieg wieder zu sich. Sein Kopf dröhnt entsetzlich. Die Erinnerungen an das was vorher geschehen ist, sind sofort wieder da. *Lucas! *Schießt es ihm durch den Kopf. Das letzte was er von ihm gesehen hatte, war, wie der Teenager von dem Stuhl gefallen war und auf den Boden knallte.  
  
Die sorge um seinen jungen Freund läst ihn die Kopfschmerzen vergessen, schnell rappelt er sich auf. "Lucas?" Der Teenager war nirgends zu sehen. In dem kleinem Raum herrscht ein entsetzliches durcheinander, alles war durcheinander geworfen wurden, sogar eins der schweren Regale war ungeworfen worden. Dies dürfte eigentlich nicht passieren, die Regale waren normalerweise so angebracht, dass sie nicht umfallen konnten.  
  
Endlich entdeckt Lt. Krieg den blonden Jungen. Zu seinem Entsetzten muss er aber feststellen, dass Lucas Bewusstlos unter dem Regal liegt!  
  
Ben stürzt sofort zu ihm hin. "Lucas, oh mein Gott, sag doch bitte etwas!" Vergeblich versucht er das Regal hochzuheben. Als er einsieht, das dies für ihn allein Unmöglich ist, greift er zu seinem Pal. "Tim, sag sofort der Krankenstation bescheid. Sie sollen ein Team zum B Deck schicken. Raum 113. Lucas ist verletz! Ein Regal ist auf ihn gestürzt, ich bekomme es nicht von ihm herunter. Schick sofort Hilfe!"  
  
  
  
Der Captain, der inzwischen wieder auf der Brücke ist, war sofort bei den ersten Sätzen des Lt. losgestürmt. Der Ton in der Stimme von Krieg sagte ihm, dass es schlimm war. Jetzt rennt er die Korridore der seaQuest entlang, er rennt so schnell er kann und kommt sogar noch vor einem Ärzte Team bei seinem Sohn an.  
  
"Lucas!" Sofort kniet er neben dem verletzten Teenager. Nachdem er seinen Blick von seinem Sohn lösen kann, schaut er Ben an. "Los, wir müssen das Regal von ihm kriegen. Es zerdrückt ihn sonst noch!"  
  
Mit vereinten Kräften schaffen sie es das Regal von Lucas zu entfernen.  
  
Ein Ärzte Team mit Dr. Kristin Westphalen stürmt in den kleinen Raum. Dr. Westphalen macht sich sofort an Lucas zu schaffen, dann gibt sie den anderen Anweisungen. "Legt ihn vorsichtig auf die Trage, aber beeilt euch!"  
  
Der Captain kann nur verzweifelt zuschauen und versuchen den Ärzten nicht im Weg rumzustehen. "Halt durch Kiddo, halt durch!"  
  
Zwei Pfleger der Krankenstation heben die Trage an. Vorsichtig machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Eine Schwester kümmert sich um Lt. Krieg.  
  
Nathan geht auf der einen Seite der Trage, Dr. Westphalen auf der anderen. Nathans Blick weicht nicht von Lucas ab. "Wie schlimm ist es Kristin?"  
  
"Sein linker Arm ist gebrochen, er hat auch einige Prellungen, vermutlich auch eine Gehirnerschütterung von dem Sturz. Was mich aber am meisten beunruhigt ist, das ich fürchte, dass es innere Verletzungen hat. Wir müssen per Ultraschall feststellen, was verletzt ist und wie schlimm es ist. Die anderen Verletzungen können erst einmal warten!"  
  
Bridger streicht im laufen Lucas die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Halt durch, halt durch!"  
  
Endlich kommen sie in der Krankenstation an.  
  
Während Lucas untersucht wird, muss Nathan außerhalb der Krankenstation warten. Unruhig läuft er auf und ab. Wie ein eingesperrter Tiger in Käfig.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kommt der Krankenpfleger von vorhin wieder raus und holt den Captain herein.  
  
Lucas ist immer noch Bewusstlos, Dr. Westphalen schaut den Teenager beunruhigt an. Als Nathan zu Lucas heran tritt hebt sie ihren Blick.  
  
"Nathan, es sieht nicht gut aus. Seine Niere ist verletzt. Wir müssen sie entfernen!"  
  
Bridger hebt seinen Blick nicht von seinem Sohn, auch als er mit der Ärztin spricht. "Aber er wird es überleben, nicht wahr? Man kann doch auch Problemlos mit einer Niere leben."  
  
"An sich schon, aber Lucas hat seine zweite Niere schon früher bei einem Unfall verloren!" Nathans Sorgen um Lucas werden noch größer, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. "Was bedeutet das?"  
  
"Wenn wir seine Niere entfernen, müssen wir ihn an die Dialyse hängen, natürlich kommt er auch auf eine Organspenderliste. Das Problem ist nur, zum entfernen der Niere, brauche ich die Einwilligung von Lucas Vater und wie immer ist Dr. Wolenczak nicht erreichbar! Je mehr Zeit vergeht umso kritischer wird es für Lucas!"  
  
Captain Bridger weiß sofort, was er zu tun hat. "Kristin, operier ihn! Du hast meine Erlaubnis."  
  
"Nathan..."  
  
"Nein Kristin, operier ihn. Ich bin Lucas Vater!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen schaut den Captain ungläubig an. "Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin sein Vater. Lucas weiß seit 2 Tagen, dass Dr. Wolenczak nicht sein Biologischer Vater ist, seit gestern weiß ich, dass ich es bin. Ich hatte früher einmal eine Affäre mit seiner Mutter auf einer Konferenz die mehrere Tage gedauert hatte. Lucas hat keine Ahnung, dass ich sein Vater bin. Kristin, er darf nicht sterben, er bedeutet mir so viel, er muss die Wahrheit erfahren."  
  
Dr. Westphalen blickt zu dem Krankenpfleger, der gerade wieder den Raum betritt. "Los, bereiten sie alles vor! Wir werden ihn jetzt operieren!" Schnell macht sich der Pfleger an die Arbeit und holt sich auch noch Verstärkung.  
  
"Was hat Lucas für eine Blutgruppe?" Fragt Captain Bridger. Lucas wird inzwischen in den Operationsbereich gebracht, Nathan sieht ihm hinterher.  
  
"A+."  
  
Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf. "Genau wie ich. Bei Verwandten ist die Chance das Organspende klappt doch am größten, nicht wahr?" Kristin nickt. "Ich möchte, dass ihr mich untersucht, wenn ich geeignet bin, möchte ich Lucas eine von meinen Nieren spenden."  
  
Dr. Westphalen lächelt ihn an. "Gut, Dr. Levin wird dich untersuchen. Wenn du passt, wird er dich gleich paralel zu Lucas operieren. Entschuldige mich jetzt bitte Nathan, ich muss mich um Lucas kümmern. Ich schicke Levin zu dir."  
  
Captain Bridger sieht der Ärztin nach, die im Operationsbereich verschwindet. Es musste einfach klappen. Es musste! Er konnte nicht noch einen Sohn verlieren!  
  
  
  
6 Stunden später kommt Captain Bridger wieder zu sich. Glücklicherweise hatte er als Spender gepasst und sie konnten ihn auch gleich operieren. Seine einzige Sorge galt Lucas. Hatte er die Operation gut überstanden? Wie ging es ihm? Hatte alles geklappt?  
  
Dr. Westphalen tritt an das Bett des Captain. "Wie geht es dir Nathan?"  
  
Bridger schaut die Ärztin an. "Etwas müde, aber sonst gut. Lucas?"  
  
Kristin lächelt ihn an. "Er hat alles gut überstanden. Es gab keine Komplikationen. Seinen Arm haben wir auch schon gerichtet und eingegipst."  
  
Nathan nickt mit dem Kopf. "Wo ist er?"  
  
"Zu deiner rechten Seite."  
  
Bridger dreht seinen Kopf und sieht den Teenager. Er sieht so blass und verletzbar aus und ist an mehrere Apparate angeschlossen. "Wofür sind die ganzen Maschinen?"  
  
"Mit ihnen überwachen Lucas. Sie geben uns Informationen ob die Niere richtig arbeitet. In ein paar Tagen müssten wir genau wissen, ob sein Körper das Organ annimmt oder es abstößt." Erklärt die Ärztin.  
  
"Wann wird er aufwachen?"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht genau. Vielleicht noch heute, vielleicht auch erst in ein paar Tagen!"  
  
Kristin sieht Nathan enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck. "Viel Ruhe ist im Moment das wichtigste für ihn. Sein Körper wird sich die Ruhe nehmen, die er benötigt. Wenn er bereit dafür ist, wird er aufwachen. Und für dich ist Ruhe im Moment auch am wichtigsten. Wenn etwas ist, du brauchst nur zu rufen. Ich bin in meinem Büro." Dr. Westphalen geht in ihr kleines Büro neben der Krankenstation, von dort hat sie die ganze Krankenstation im Blick.  
  
Nathan beobachtet seinen Sohn. Wie sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Wie würde Lucas über ihn denken? Die Beziehung zu dem Jungen konnte enger werden, genauso gut konnte sie aber auch zerbrechen. Mit diesen Gedanken schläft der Captain ein und sie folgen ihm bis in seine Träume.  
  
  
  
In den nächsten Tagen erholt sich Captain Bridger schnell von der Operation. Lucas dagegen hatte zur Bekümmerung des Captain noch keine anstallten gemacht aufzuwachen.  
  
Am 5 Tag wird der Captain aus der Krankenstation entlassen. Trotzdem verbrachte er aber so viel Zeit wie möglich auf der Krankenstation, er wollte da sein, wenn sein Sohn aufwachte. Bis auf Dr. Westphalen wusste kein Crew Mitglied, dass ihr Captain der Vater ihres jungen Computergenies ist. Aber auch so verstanden sie alle gut, wie viel Lucas dem Captain bedeutete und auch umgekehrt.  
  
Die ganze Crew machte sich große Sorgen um den Teenager. Alle hofften, dass er bald aufwachen würde.  
  
  
  
Auch am 7 Tag sitzt Nathan an Lucas Bett. Die unverletzte Hand des Teenagers hält er in seiner Hand.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkt er eine Veränderung in Lucas. "Kristin!"  
  
Die Ärztin rennt sofort zu ihm. Sie sieht sofort warum der Captain gerufen hatte. Der Teenager war dabei aufzuwachen. Lucas Augenlieder flackern, dann öffnen sich beide Augen. 2 tiefblaue Augen schauen die beiden Erwachsenen verschlafen an.  
  
"Hey Kiddo, du hast uns einen gewaltigen Schrecken eingejagt." Sagt Captain Bridger und streicht eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seines Sohnes.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ein Regal ist auf dich gefallen!"  
  
Lucas schüttelt vorsichtig den Kopf. "Nein, ich meine warum?"  
  
"Ach so, die linken Ballasttanks hatten eine Fehlfunktion. Es gab in der Elektronik einen Kurzschluss und deshalb sind sie gelehrt worden und wir sind zur Seite gekippt." Erklärt Captain Bridger.  
  
Lucas nickt Bestätigend mit dem Kopf. Er hebt seinen linken Arm und will sich eine Haarsträhne, die ihm erneut ins Gesicht gefallen ist wegstreichen, plötzlich hält er in seiner Bewegung inne und schaut auf den Gips. "Ach her jäh!"  
  
"Keine Angst Lucas, es ist nur ein einfacher Bruch. Du warst 7 Tage Bewusstlos. Du hattest eine Gehirnerschütterung und wir mussten deine Niere leider entfernen." Erzählt Dr. Westphalen dem Teenager.  
  
Lucas wird noch blasser als er eh schon ist. Keine Niere bedeutete für ihn Dialyse.  
  
"Keine Angst, wir hatten einen Spender. Dein Körper hat das neue Organ problemlos angenommen." Beruhigt Kristin.  
  
Lucas ist verwirrt und erleichtert. "Wer?"  
  
Captain Bridger grinst den Teenager an. "Ich!"  
  
Lucas versteht es immer noch nicht. "Warum?"  
  
Nathan schaut seinen Sohn warmherzig an. "Lucas, du bedeutest mir so viel! Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, das dir etwas passiert!"  
  
Das Computergenie schaut verlegen zur Seite. "Danke! Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll!"  
  
"Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen! Dein lächeln ist mir dank genug!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen unterbricht das Gespräch. "Lucas wie geht es dir, hast du irgendwo schmerzen?"  
  
Lucas schüttelt langsam den Kopf. "Es geht mir gut, aber wenn ich mich bewege ziept es ein wenig im Bauch!  
  
Die Ärztin nickt verständnisvoll. "Das ist normal, das kommt von der Operation!"  
  
Nathan Bridger grinst. "Sei froh, dass inzwischen nur noch Fäden genommen werden, die sich dann selbst auflösen, wenn es richtig verheilt ist. Ich weiß noch gut wie mir einmal Fäden gezogen worden sind, leider waren sie festgewachsen. Es hat höllisch wehgetan als sie dann so gezogen werden mussten!" Lucas hält sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnt. "Hey, so langweilig ist meine Geschichte nun auch wieder nicht!"  
  
Der Teenager gähnt erneut. "Tut mir leid Captain. Ich bin bloß ein bisschen müde."  
  
"Das ist gut Lucas, dein Körper muss sich ausruhen!" Erklärt Dr. Westphalen dem Teenager Lucas schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. "Und ich dacht sieben Tage wären genug Rest gewesen."  
  
Captain Bridger rückt das Kopfkissen des Jungens etwas zurecht. "Schlaf jetzt, wir haben noch genug Zeit zum reden!"  
  
Kristin stimmt dem Captain zu. "Genau! Du wirst sehen, in null Komma nix bist du wieder fit und hier raus!"  
  
Erschöpft schließt Lucas seine blauen Augen, schon kurz darauf ist er eingeschlafen. Der Captain bleibt an Lucas Bett sitzen, er ist so glücklich über die zweite Chance die er erhalten hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn er Lucas verloren hätte. Der Junge hätte nie die Wahrheit erfahren! Sobald es Lucas besser gehen würde, würde er ihm alles erzählen.  
  
Er hatte so viel im Leben seines Sohnes verpasst! Seinen ersten Schrei, das erste Wort, die ersten Schritte. Alle früheren Geburtstage und Feiertage. Er hatte ihn abends nie ins Bett bringen können, nie Gutenachtgeschichten vorlesen können. Er hatte nichts von der außergewöhnlichen Schulischen Laufbahn des Teenagers mitbekommen. Er hatte nicht erlebt, wie sich sein Sohn zu dieser wundervollen Person die er war entwickelt hatte.  
  
Er war nie da gewesen, wenn Lucas Probleme hatte. Mit dem Tod seiner Mutter und der Gefühllosigkeit von Lawrence Wolenczak hatte er ganz allein fertig werden müssen. Er hatte so viel im Leben seines Sohnes verpasst. Dinge die er nie nachholen konnte. Er kannte Lucas gerade einmal fast ein halbes Jahr. Captain Bridger hatte immer ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei Lucas gehabt. Als ob er den Teenager schon ewig kannte! Lucas hatte ihn schon immer optisch an jemanden erinnert, damals konnte er nur noch nicht sagen an wenn. Jetzt weiß er es, an Cynthia.  
  
Lucas sah seiner Mutter so ähnlich. Er hatte die gleichen zarten Gesichtszüge wie sie. Lucas Mutter hatte auch blaue Augen gehabt, die waren fast so aufregend blau wie die ihres Sohnes gewesen.  
  
Cynthias Haarfarbe war allerdings ein paar blond töne heller gewesen als die des Teens. Warum war ihm nie die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden aufgefallen? Es war doch so offensichtlich!  
  
Nathan nimmt Lucas rechte Hand und lächelt. Die Hände hatte der Junge ganz klar von ihm vererbt (vermendelt) bekommen. Der Teenager hat lange schlanke Finger, Cynthia dagegen hatte sehr, sehr kleine Hände gehabt.  
  
Das Interesse für die Wissenschaft hatte Lucas von ihnen beiden. Aber das besondere Interesse für Delphine hatte er von ihm. Captain Bridger lächelt. Er konnte gar nicht anders, wenn er seinen Sohn sieht und weiß, dass es ihm gut geht, muss er einfach lächeln.  
  
  
  
Fünf Tage später steht Lucas am Moon Pool und schmeißt dem Delphin Darwin einen Ball zu. Durch den Gipsarm kann er leider noch nicht ins Wasser.  
  
Nathan Bridger betritt den Bereich des Moon Pools, er hat sich fest vorgenommen, heute Lucas die Wahrheit zu erzählen. "Hey Kiddo, wie geht's?"  
  
Lucas dreht sich um und schaut den Captain an. "Hi Cap, es geht mir gut!"  
  
"Das ist schön!" Nathan starrt seinen Sohn an, wie sollte er es ihm am besten erzählen. Dieser Gedanke beschäftigte ihn schon die ganze Zeit.  
  
Der Teenager schaut den Captain verwundert an. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
"Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
Darwin beobachtet die beiden Menschen die ihm am meisten bedeuten. Manchmal waren Menschen so kompliziert! Bei Delphinen war alles viel einfacher. "Lucas wie Robert!"  
  
Das Computergenie wendet sich Darwin zu und zieht die Augenbrauen fragend hoch. "Was meinst du damit Darwin?"  
  
"Lucas wie Robert!"  
  
Nun schaut der Teenager den Captain fragend an. "Wissen sie was er uns sagen will?"  
  
Captain Bridger wusste nur zu gut, was der Delphin meinte. Delphine konnten wirklich bis in die Seele eines Menschen schauen. Captain Bridger fast Lucas sanft an der Schulter und führt ihm vom Moon Pool weg. "Komm, wir müssen reden!"  
  
  
  
Kurz darauf kommen die beiden in der Kabine des Captain an. Das Bett des Captain, das er tagsüber zu einem Sofa umfunktioniert, war der Stammplatz der beiden wenn sie sich unterhielten. Auch diesmal setzen sie sich auf das Bett.  
  
Nathan räuspert sich. "Okay Lucas, dass ist jetzt nicht einfach. Ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht wie ich es dir am besten Sage. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie du mir das Foto von dir und deiner Mutter gezeigt hast?" Der Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf. "Gut. Ich habe es dir damals nicht gesagt. Aber ich habe deine Mutter vor vielen Jahren einmal kennen gelernt. Bis vor kurzen hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass Cynthia deine Mutter ist. Ich habe nie eine Verbindung zwischen euch vermutet."  
  
"Warum haben sie nichts gesagt, als sie das Foto gesehen haben?"  
  
"Ich war damals ganz schon durcheinander und musste erst einmal meine Gedanken ordnen. Dann kam der Unfall und ich wollte dir erst einmal etwas Zeit geben, damit du dich erholen kannst."  
  
Lucas Gesichtsausdruck wird immer fragender. "Captain, was versuchen sie mir eigentlich zu sagen?"  
  
Nathan schluckt. "Ich war damals auch auf der Konferenz!"  
  
Lucas große Augen werden noch großer. "Wissen sie wer mein Vater ist?"  
  
Captain Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. "Lucas, ich bin dein Vater!"  
  
Zwei tiefblaue Augen schauen den Captain geschockt an, die Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Jungens ist entwichen, die eben noch entspannte Körperhaltung hat sich versteift.  
  
"Lucas? Bitte sag etwas!"  
  
Der Teenager schüttelt den Kopf. Er kann jetzt nichts sagen, er hat Angst seine Stimme würde ihm versagen. Er muss jetzt allein sein und seine Gedanken ordnen.  
  
Lucas springt auf und rennt aus der Kabine des Captain. Nathan schaut den Teenager unsicher hinterher. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Am liebsten würde er seinem Sohn jetzt hinterher rennen, aber er spürte auch das Lucas gerne allein sein wollte. Was war die richtige Entscheidung?  
  
  
  
Lucas liegt auf seinem Bett, den Kopf hat er in seinen Kopfkissen vergraben. Im Moment war einfach alles zu viel. Die ganze Erinnerung an seine Mutter, der Brief, die Ungewissheit, der Streit mit Lawrence, der Unfall und jetzt das! Captain Bridger ist sein Vater! Der Mann, für den er soviel entfand, war sein Vater. Wie sollte er jetzt reagieren?  
  
  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später klopft Nathan an die Tür von Lucas Kabine. Als er keine Antwort bekommt, öffnet er vorsichtig die Tür. Lucas liegt auf seinem Bett und ist eingeschlafen. Behutsam zieht Captain Bridger seinem Sohn die Schuhe aus und deckt ihn zu. "Schlaf gut Kiddo!" Dann verlässt er wieder die Kabine und schließt leise die Tür hinter sich.  
  
  
  
Gegen Abend wacht Lucas auf. Er schaut auf die Uhr, er war einfach eingeschlafen. Der Teenager greift zu seinem Pal. "Captain?"  
  
"Ja Lucas?"  
  
"Haben sie Zeit?"  
  
"Natürlich, wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten bei dir. Okay?"  
  
"Ja, bis dann!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
  
  
Nicht ganz fünf Minuten später betritt Captain Bridger die Kabine des Computergenies. Er setzt sich neben Lucas auf das Bett. "Ich glaube, wir müssen einmal in Ruhe miteinander reden."  
  
Der Teenager nickt zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Äh Captain... warum..."  
  
Nathan weiß was Lucas fragen will und er merkt, dass Lucas nicht genau weiß, ob er die Frage stellen kann, ohne den Captain damit zu verletzten. "Du möchtest wissen, warum ich mit deiner Mutter geschlafen habe, obwohl ich verheiratet war." Der Teenager nickt mit dem Kopf und schaut auf den Boden. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Carol jemals betrügen könnte, aber damals hatten wir gr0ßen Streit. Es ging um Robert. Sie gab mir die Schuld an seinem Tod und ich selbst gab sie mir auch! Bei der Konferenz lernte ich dann Cynthia kennen. Sie war so wunderschön, aber das weißt du ja selbst. Genau wie ich, war sie mit ihrem Leben unzufrieden. Wir schenkten uns gegenseitig Trost. Beide hatten wir großes Interesse für die Wissenschaft, wir haben uns wirklich sehr gut verstanden. Tja und irgendwie ist es dann geschehen. Später habe ich das ganze dann Carol gebeichtet. Sie hat eine Woche lang nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen. Aber irgendwie hat sie es dann geschafft mir zu vergeben.  
  
Ich bereue den Seitensprung nicht. Das sollst du wissen Lucas, du bist so ein wundervoller Mensch! Aber ich wünschte, deine Ma hätte mir von dir erzählt. Ich hätte dich so gerne aufwachsen sehen."  
  
"Sie wollte ihre Ehe nicht zerstören Sir, deshalb hat sie sich nicht bei ihnen gemeldet!"  
  
"Ja, leider können wir das jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Wir beide können diese Jahre nicht mehr zurück haben."  
  
Lucas nickt Gedankenverloren mit dem Kopf. "Was machen wie jetzt?"  
  
"Ich werde mich als dein Vater in deine Geburtsurkunde eintragen lassen. Außerdem werde ich auch der Crew die freudige Nachricht mitteilen. Natürlich nur, wenn du das auch willst!"  
  
Der Teenager lächelt seinen Vater an. "Ich schlage vor, wir verbringen mehr Zeit miteinander. Beim nächsten Landurlaub kommst du mit auf meine Insel. Du hast sie schließlich noch nie gesehen. Außerdem gibt es auch einiges worüber wir zwei uns unterhalten müssen. Es sei denn, du hast etwas dagegen!"  
  
Lucas schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein Cap, ich bin echt gespannt auf ihre Insel. Und gegen reden habe ich glaube ich auch nichts!"  
  
Nathan Bridger nickt mit dem Kopf. "Über eins müssen wir auf jeden Fall jetzt schon reden."  
  
"Worüber?"  
  
"Wie du mich nennst! Ich finde sie und Captain nicht besonderst passend. Ist es okay wenn du mich Nathan nennst? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich irgendwann Dad nennen würdest. Aber das ist deine Entscheidung!" Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. "Okay, ich regele dann mal alles wegen der Geburtsurkunde." Nathan steht auf und geht zur Tür. "Bis nachher Kiddo!"  
  
"Okay, bis nachher Dad!"  
  
Captain Bridger dreht sich um und blickt Lucas freudestrahlend an. Es war das schönste Gefühl der Welt wieder Dad genannt zu werden!  
  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
